Reunited
by bluexeyes
Summary: What happens when Alec shows up after 200 years? AU. Rated M for a lot of things going on in later chapters.
1. Generations

**A/N: I'm so inspired by Disturbing Emily. I was bored and so I did this. I will continue when I get the time - they'll probably all be short like this. Possible slash/lemons later on - I mean, it's freaking Malec.**

* * *

It's been years. I haven't moved on. I haven't seen another soul the way I saw him. I promised him years ago I'd take care of the Lightwood family - generation after generation pass without much time. They look like him, but none are ever quite the same.

At some point I went to Idris. I don't know why - I never really make my own concious decisions anymore. Sitting alone in the council room, I stare at my torn up fingernails with little interest. Words were being spoken, but never made my ears. When I finally looked up, my breath ceased.

Alexander Lightwood stood in the entrance hall.

After two hundred years, my Alexander.


	2. Differences

A/N: Yeah. I'm in a writing mood, so expect a few updates today. Uhm...I don't own this - forgot to say that in the first chapter - and this is set 200+ years in the future. I know where this is going about as well as all of you. Reviews are love, thanks for reading and don't kill me.

* * *

Perfect blue eyes, messy black hair - all the way down to the faded clothes and combat boots. His marks were faded, years of misuse evident. I tried to take in a deep breath when I heard his voice.

"I came to see the Lightwood's warlock." How long had I replayed things he had said to me? How long had I stayed up every night, dying inside because I knew I'd never see him again. His lean figure tensed as he looked over at him, pain clouding those perfect blue eyes.

Had he been alive all this time? I should be mad at him - I knew this by the look on his face, if nothing else. Tears welled in my eyes and I looked away from him. I was the Lightwood's warlock. Unfortunately. I couldn't bring myself to rise and say anything to him. Words were stuck in my throat, clenched underneath a tight knot that threatened sobs. He moved forward, feet barely making a sound. The grace, the grace of angels. He was still flawless, still perfect. Still my Alec.

"Bane," came his perfect words, his body dangerously close to my council seat. "Magnus Bane?" I nodded, still beyond words. One of the other Lightwood's - some bitch whose name I never cared to learn - spoke up, "He doesn't talk a lot, sir." Sir? Alexander was not a sir. Alexander was a boy - a boy who died years ago. Should have died. That's what I had been told.

The perfect angel nodded, offering his hand to me. "May I speak with you outside, please?" I never met his eyes, just took his hand and followed him outside. When the back of his head was to me, I dared to look over his features. He was still the same, slightly shorter than me with a stockier frame and those damned messy locks. His hair looked like it hadn't been cut in a while, almost touching his shoulders in the back.

My stomach clenched.

Would he remember? Why was he here anyways? This was the boy I still loved, the boy I had ended my life with. But what if things were different for him?


	3. Cold

**A/N: I actually _squealed_ at my one review. I love you, and I know you'll enjoy this chapter. [sarcasm].**

**I own nothing, and I hope you guys keep reading. Reviews are love, let me know what you think.**

* * *

He turned and my knees suddenly felt weak. Those gorgeous blue eyes, torn and debating as he looked over me. What was he thinking? Lord above, I wished I was a mind reader. His hand reached up, in between the obvious distance between us and hung there for what felt like an eternity before he dropped it again. Some part of me kicked my ass, yelling at me to rush forward and embrace him. Yet, there I stood like some pathetic excuse of a human being -warlock- my arms hanging to my sides in a pathetic display.

"Magnus." His voice was hardly a whisper, but my stomach quaked at the sound of it dripping off his lips. My cat eyes dialated and I looked up to him in defeat.

"Alec?" I couldn't even make a noise, just mouthed the word and prayed to whatever god would listen that he saw what I said. A languid step forward and he closed most of the distance between us. I felt some sort of strangled cry bubble out of my lips, tears leaking from my eyes. My hands, of their own accord, reached out to him and tangled into the faded fabric of his shirt, trying desperately to pull him to me. My body didn't muster up the strength and as I collapsed I felt his strong, toned arms wrap around me.

I sobbed into his shoulder, felt his fingers through my hair as he whispered soft words in my ear. We stood there for an immeasurable amount of time, my body limp against him. When we finally pulled back, tears of his own stung on his eyes. I stared up at my beautiful angel - I had never seen him cry. Never. There he stood, trying to be strong for me, tears in his own eyes; his own pain contorting his face. I reached up, wiping his eyes with my thumb very softly.

"Alexander," I whispered, my hand resting on his cheek as he watched me so very carefully. Then, the one thing that made me feel whole - his lips brushed mine. There was no violence, no fight for dominance, nothing that made me hot and bothered. It was sweet, soft and far too late. I kissed him back in desperation, trying to pull myself up against him.

That's when I noticed how cold he was.


	4. History

**A/N: This chapter is going to be third person - I personally prefer it to first and honestly plan to continue writing this way. If you have a problem with that, I'm so terribly sorry.**

**At request, and because I was planning to do this anyway, this chapter shall be much longer. Uhm...reviews are love, I own nothing, and I love you to [my reviewers]. You're flawless. Also, I apologize for spelling mistakes. I have this lame netbook and don't actually have Word, so all spellcheck is done by myself and I make mistakes.**

* * *

Alec stood there for a moment when the other shrunk back. His cat eyes dilated as cool fingers slowly traced the frame of his face. The young blue-eyed boy knew what would come - he knew what Magnus would ask. Fear gripped his stomach - chilled him right to the core. Not quite ready to tell him, he turned on his heel and ran away as fast as his feet would carry him. Magnus' voice carried to his ears and tears stung his eyes; he'd hate himself for this later, he had to get away.

Two hundred years, had it really been that long?_ He'd gone out on a lead alone - mostly determined to prove himself to his mother. She wasn't happy about him being gay, and had been treating him rather coldly since she found out. The night was cold, and he honestly just wanted to go to Magnus' that night. His boyfriend was with a client, though, and they wouldn't be able to meet until the next day._

_So down the streets he went, coming across the location of distress. A dead fae. He groaned - it was simple enough, but a lot of paperwork. Kneeling down, he tried to determine if he actually knew who this was. Isabelle had a habit around the faeries and it was possible it was one of them she'd been with. Inwardly he shuddered. Faeries were manipulative and vicious - most downworlders we-. He cut off the thought before he could finish it. Old habits die hard._

_A cold breeze ran across his neck and he shook. Central Park was too quiet tonight. He rose from his crouched position and looked around. It only took one circuit until he was face to face with the child of the night. Cold, unfeeling eyes bore into his and those pale lips parted in the most disgusting of ways, revealing those razor sharp, white teeth._

_"Nephilim." It spoke in an accent he couldn't place, a laugh boiling underneath it's words. Dread gripped his stomach and he dared a step back. Cold fingers wrapped around his pale neck, squeezing until he saw stars. Alexander was certain there were more, but his vision had begun to fade at the edges. The first vampire finally sank it's teeth into his neck, but the pain never actually registered._

Alec rested against a tree. His ears picked up on his ex boyfriends far away voice and he wished in that moment he could cry. There was so much pain - so much resentment towards himself for what had happened. If only he'd been stronger, faster - Jace. A choked sob left his throat and he dropped to his knees, clutching his sides. The pain was awful, overbearing and everywhere. He let out a scream something similar to broken glass, eyes clenching shut as he rocked back and forth on the forest floor.

Thin, tanned hands ran over his dark clothed back and Alec jerked away. He didn't want to feel Magnus' hand. He was disgusted with himself. Hell, he was damned, eternally damned and Magnus could never love him. Those fingers found there way back to him, this time to his hair. He pulled softly until Alec looked back at him. Those blue eyes - perfect as the night sky - stared at his boyfriend with horror that lurked just beneath the surface.

The black painted thumb traced that lower pout, cat eyes boring into his.

"I still love you, Alexander," he whispered, still fighting back tears. "I...never stopped loving you."

* * *

**A/N: So it wasn't as long as I had hoped. Still, please review.**


	5. Author's Note

**A/N: So, I will be updating this very, very soon. I am ****_so_**** sorry to everyone who's been anxiously awaiting the next installment, and all the followers. I got a new one and I squealed and did a little happy dance. My dog looked at me funny. I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating like I want to, and for everyone still planning on reading in for this, I love you and your loyalty. Thank you so so so so so so so much.**

* * *

**Please, never be afraid to tell me how I could do better.**


	6. Moving On

Magnus awoke in a cold sweat. This was definitely not the place he'd remembered falling asleep. The walls were covered in dark carpets, obviously for the acoustics. Deep purple, satin sheets were tangled around his lithe form; they were restraining him, forcing him to this bed. Forcing himself away from the small purple sea, he pulled his legs to his chest.

Standing in the silhouette of foggy air and a very bright fluorescent was the apparent owner of this home - Alexander. It was definitely .. unnerving to see him without his Marks, which used to decorate his pale skin like a masterpiece. Now it was just the pale white. Few scars punctuated the skin in a silver array, like light passing between stars. Magnus sucked in his breath and looked away.

"It's been a week, Magnus."

"I know how long it's been, Alexander."

There came an exasperated noise followed, no doubt, by the ex-Nephilim shaking his head in frustration as he made his way to the mini fridge. Magnus was used to dating vampires; hell, that had been the majority of his relationships over the past thousand years. It wasn't what he was now, it was the fact that he had left. Left Magnus to suffer for the past two hundred years, thinking he was dead, that the last thing he'd ever said to him was "I love you, but that doesn't change anything." How could Magnus forgive himself for walking away from the one man he'd loved? And all Alexander cared about was, "Now we can spend forever together."

Alexander was in the process of drying his hair, staring at the empty bottle of scotch on the ground. Before he could ask, Magnus jumped up and kicked it under the bed.

"Did you drag me back here?"

"Yes." Like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I was not about to leave you wasted in Central Park."

Magnus folded his arms childishly, shaking his head. "You should have just left me, Alexander. I'm not ready to be around you."

Alec shook his head, throwing his towel to the ground. "Then what was that shit back in Idris?! 'I never stopped loving you'? Did you lie to me then too?"

He started to defend himself, then closed his mouth. There was no real point, he knew. Alexander was right; he had no right dragging the poor boy back and forth like that.

"-I missed you too?" Alec asked; Magnus had missed the first half of his conversation. "I honestly believed you never wanted to see me again."

"I wanted to see you, all the time. Every little Lightwood kid reminded me of you. Every dark haired person I passed on the street. I loved - love - you, Alexander. I just .. can't ..."

"Can't face me now that I'm a monster?" His normally expressive eyes were cold, unmoving as he approached the warlock. "That's what you want to say, isn't it? You didn't fucking love me, Magnus. And you don't now."

"That's a lie!" Magnus tried to put force behind his cry, but it came out very weakly. "I always loved you; I'm not going to li-"

"It was all a lie. I knew it then, and I know it now."

"You have no right to treat me like this."

"What, and you do? You have right to play around with my heart?" Alec choked slightly, but never faltered. He refused to back down from a fight he'd been waiting two hundred years for.

"N-...This isn't a fight I want to have, Alexander." Magnus made to step around Alec, force his way out the doors - wherever they were. A cold hand caught his arm, pulling him back into place. "This is the argument we're having," Alec growled. "I'm not letting you walk away from me again."

Magnus took a deep breath, then jerked his arm away. "I didn't walk away last time; you knew where I was. You wasted 200 years. You wasted our forever, not me."

* * *

A/N: So this came out a lot lamer than I'd hoped. But it's here, all the same. Please review, because reviews are love and love just might bring our boys back together, yeah?

I'm sorry for this chapter. I don't know what happened - they just started fighting and the dialogue is awful and I did not mean to write this when I started and I'm sorry.


End file.
